To Be Social
by KanraToshi
Summary: Bakura goes through insane measures when Ryou tries to make him more sociable. Random Kingdom Hearts characters…because I wanted to write a fan-fic with KH all of a sudden along with Yu-Gi-Oh.


Title: To Be Social

Author: -SkrShadows- Formally known as Chuchino37

Series: a crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh and Kingdom Hearts

Pairing: Zexion/Demyx……that's really it……

Warnings: crack :)

Rating:

Disclaimer: I'm not Disney so I don't own Kingdom Hearts. And I also have no claims for Yu-Gi-Oh. …*goes into EMO corner and is joined by Zexion*

Summary: Bakura goes through insane measures when Ryou tries to make him more sociable. Random Kingdom Hearts characters…because I wanted to write a fan-fic with KH all of a sudden.

---

"What the hell Ryou?!"

These few words were shouted out in the cold, silent air. The boy, Ryou, cringed visibly.

"I thought it was a good chance for you to interact with people more." he stammered, looking for a suitable excuse that wouldn't get himself killed.

"How many times do I have to say this; I don't want to make friends. I'm the great thief king, Bakura! I don't do nice and happy!" was the angry reply.

"I know." Ryou fidgeted. "But it can't hurt to try once……or twice."

With those words, Bakura then found himself in front of a large Kaiba Corp company building rising up into the clouds.

"This is all totally unnecessary." Bakura muttered as he pushed open the giant doors.

He was met with a very quiet lobby, with a secretary sitting at the desk bored. He was reading a very thick book with a black binding and silver lettering.

"Um……hey, you there……" Bakura called, trying to get his attention.

"Hm?" the secretary raised his head.

For the first time, Bakura got a good look at him. He was fairly young, about 18, maybe, with slate colored hair. His bangs fell into his right eye. The eye that Bakura could see was a dusky purple hue, with a serious expression.

He closed his book, and as he moved, Bakura could see the tag on his tight black T-shirt. It read: Zexion.

"Uh……Zexion……" Bakura muttered. "I have a …….interview with Seto Kaiba." He grimaced on the word "interview".

_This is your fault for setting me up Ryou._ Bakura thought angrily.

Zexion turned to check in an open book on his desk, flipping through it. "Your name?" he asked.

"Well, you see……" Bakura started. "Do you want my name or my hikaru's? 'Cuz it's a long story."

Zexion just raised his eyebrow. "No, I want your name."

"Bakura." He growled out.

He watched Zexion flip through the book again muttering "Bakura" to himself.

"Ah." Zexion looked up. "Follow me."

He closed whatever he was reading and stood, walking deeper into the building.

Zexion knocked on a huge set of doors. "Kaiba, there's someone called Bakura here to see you."

After a few moments, Zexion pushed open the doors.

Bakura resisted the urge to growl. Kaiba was sitting at a huge desk, looking as if he owned the place……which he did – but still.

_Damn ego. _Bakura thought angrily. _Out of anyone Ryou had to pick, it had to be him._

It took a while for Bakura to notice that there was another guy in the room. He was slightly taller than Zexion, with short blond hair. It was styled in between a Mohawk and spikes – a mullet hairstyle.

"Demyx," Zexion called. "Come on."

The boy called Demyx turned around. As soon as he saw Zexion he smiled.

"'Kay!" he chirped. He ran to Zexion's side. "Good luck!" he called to Bakura, and then turned to Zexion.

Zexion smiled faintly, put his arm around Demyx's waist, and shut the door.

Bakura stared. "Are……are they together?" was the first thing he asked Kaiba.

"Yes, they are." Kaiba said in a monotone. "Now, tell me, why the hell are you in my building?"

Bakura glared. "Ryou made me. Said something about me having to be more……sociable."

Kaiba restrained a smirk. "Yes, okay, but why are you here? This is a gaming company."

"Look," Bakura snapped. "I don't know, okay? Ryou set his up and he's not answering me now."

Kaiba shook his head. "Okay, like I really know what to do now."

"Hey, you're not the first person I would pick to be most 'social'." Bakura retorted.

"No, that would be Demyx." Kaiba answered.

Bakura shuddered at the blonde's cheerfulness. "How in the world did someone so happy end up with someone so………emo?" he wondered.

Kaiba cringed at the word "emo". A moment later, yells could e heard down the hallway.

"I'M NOT EMO! DON'T ASSUME THAT JUST BECAUSE OF MY HAIRSTYLE AND BLACK CLOTHES……"

Bakura tuned him out. Kaiba let out a nervous laugh.

"He's kind of……sensitive on that topic." was the explanation.

"I see that."

_Emo_. Bakura thought.

"I KNOW YOU'RE THINKING THAT! I'M NOT EMO!" Zexion's voice yelled.

"Right." Kaiba turned to Bakura. "Here. I've copied some questions on a piece of paper. You, answer the questions. Then you can share them. Answer them truthfully!"

He handed Bakura a sheet with questions neatly printed.

"Number 1," Bakura read out loud. "How do you feel to share a body with someone else? Disgusted? What about the fact that he's a high school student?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes angrily and accepted the pen that Kaiba held out, scribbling some words down furiously.

And so, the pattern continued, while Kaiba watched amused.

A while later, Bakura finished the last question on the paper, slamming the pen down. Kaiba then proceeded to call Demyx and Zexion back into the room.

Now, they sat in a circle, to be more sociable. Demyx admitted that Zexion could improve also.

"Ok," Kaiba took command. "First question."

Bakura twitched. "Okay, look people. I didn't ask to be sealed away in a freaking ring. And I couldn't control who took the ring. What about Atem? He's residing in Yugi's body! Marik? Huh? What about him? Ask them the question!"

Silence filled the room. Demyx chuckled nervously. "Hehe, okay. Second question then."

"Question 2," Bakura read. "What kind of name is Bakura? Seriously, was Florence a name choice from your parents?"

Zexion raised his eyebrows.

"Ha!" Demyx laughed. "And I thought that Zexy had a weird name. Florence?"

Bakura lunged towards Demyx who 'eeped' and hid behind Zexion.

"Answer the question." Kaiba said calmly.

"Yes," Bakura sighed. "Florence was a choice for my name, and if I hear anyone calling me that, I'll send them to the shadow realm without a second thought."

"Question number 3," Demyx read over Bakura's shoulder. "What are some ways to control your anger managements? Casting people to the shadow realm is not a good way to release stress."

"It's a perfectly good way to channel my thoughts. I do NOT have anger management problems. "You," Bakura pointed his finger at Demyx. "You shall be the next victim!"

He started to crackle madly.

Demyx scooted next to Zexion and whispered to him, "Yeah, if he doesn't have anger management problems, then you're not emo."

Zexion turned and glared at Demyx before smirking.

"Yeah, and you're not an obsessed fan for the band Organization XIII either."

Demyx blushed madly. "Stop!" he whined.

Bakura rolled his eyes for the uncountable time. "Exactly how is this allowing me to be social?" he asked.

No one answered.

"You know," Zexion said, coming up with a suggestion. "If you don't open up to us and talk, then who is someone you can relate and talk to?"

Bakura tilted his head and thought. "Hmm……"

Minutes later he cried triumphantly, "MARIK!"

"Oh no……" Kaiba let out a groan. Bakura heard Ryou faintly in the back of his mind voicing his objection.

"So now you open up the connection, when I don't need you anymore!"

"Thanks Zexy. You're a genius." And with that, a very happy looking Bakura ran out of Kaiba Corp.

After silence dominated the room Demyx cried, "But only I can call him Zexy!"

Zexion just stared. "Who's Marik?"

Kaiba just ignore resumed typing on his laptop.

"Marik, why Marik?" Ryou whined in Bakura's mind.

"'Cuz he's like me, now shut up! You're annoying." Growled Bakura.

He arrived at the neighborhood of houses where Marik lived with his hikaru and Malik's sister.

After ringing the doorbell for at least 5 times, the door finally cracked open and Malik stuck his head out.

"Hey," Bakura greeted. "Is Marik around?"

"Yeah……" Malik's voice trailed off. He blinked once. "Uh……yeah, he is. Hand on a sec."

Bakura soon heard stomping after Malik's voice yelling 'MARIK'!

Marik swung open the door. "What do you want loser?" he asked as a gorm of greeting.

Bakura smirked. "To send you back to the shadow realm."

Marik snorted. "Yeah right. Like you'd have the nerve to."

Bakura raised his eyebrows. "You, my friend, do not want to get me mad."

Marik laughed. "Me either. So what do you want?"

Bakura let out a mutter of explanations, the only words Marik caught was "Kaiba", "shadow realm" and …… "emo"?

"Um okay, start at the beginning and this time let me hear." Marik growled.

A while later, after Bakura finished his ranting and threw stuff around the living room and stomping around to cool down his temper, Marik finally got the idea.

"So……you're visiting ME to be more sociable because we have the same personality so you can relate to me better?" his face expression in a "WTF" look.

Bakura tiredly raised his head. "Look, don't question that. I just told you about it!"

"So, what did emo have to do with anything?" was the replied question.

"Oh." Bakura crackled. "One of Kaiba's secretaries is emo."

*somewhere in Kaiba Corp*

"I'M NOT EMO!" Zexion suddenly shouted to no one particular. Demyx stared at Zexion as if he had lost his mind – maybe he had.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL OTHER PEOPLE I'M EMO!" Zexion's voice shrieked.

Demyx laughed nervously and tapped Zexion on the shoulder. "There Zexy calm down. You don't want Kaiba to get mad at you right?"

Thus, Zexion walked away muttering to himself ways of painful torture death to those who dare call him emo ever again.

Demyx sweatdropped and ran after Zexion, trying to calm his boyfriend again. He knew from first hand experience how good a schemer Zexion was.

"You know, I'm curious." Marik said after a moment's hesitation. "Why are you following your hikaru's commands?"

Bakura just stared. "You're right." He realized. "I'm stronger and I can overpower him!"

Marik nodded. "Yeah, forget the whole 'wanting to be more social' thing."

And so, Bakura ended up staying over at Marik's place. To keep the two entertained, Malik gave them a book entitled "101 Ways Heading To World Domination".

Let's just say that Bakura had the time of his life. Who knows? He might even thank Ryou for this one day……

**A/N: So let's just say that I was really bored one day and realized that it was a while since I uploaded any stories on FF. **

**I'm also working on another story (to my surprise it's not a one-shot) so, it might take a while. I'm planning out the entire story draft, so I won't stop at the middle and have writer's block. It's Bakugan (another anime) related. **


End file.
